


Den Sternen nah

by rusope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusope/pseuds/rusope
Summary: Eine One-Shot-Sammlung zum Fanfiktion.de-Projekt "30 Tage dein OTP".





	1. Kuss

Poe stürzte durch die Gänge in Richtung Krankenstation. Er hatte rein zufällig mitgehört wie jemand erwähnte, dass Finn am Morgen aus dem Koma erwacht sei. Sein Herz hatte einen Sprung gemacht. Er hatte sich aus dem Hangar gestohlen und war losgerannt, sobald er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Das musste er mit eigenen Augen sehen. Finn hatte wochenlang im Koma gelegen, und niemand war sich noch sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt je aufwachen würde. Poe hatte ihn ab und zu besucht, besonders nachdem Rey weg war. Er hatte mit Finn gesprochen, so als hätte er gehofft dass allein der Klang seiner Stimme ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken würde. Was natürlich lächerlich war.

Ausser Atem kam er auf der Krankenstation an und blieb am Eingang stehen. Er musste sich erst wieder sammeln. Verstohlen zupfte er seine Jacke zurecht und fuhr sich durchs schwarze Haar. Dann erst betrat er die Station und hielt schnurstracks auf Finns Zimmer zu. Er späte hinein. Finn war tatsächlich wach. Er sass aufrecht in seinem Bett und unterhielt sich mit dem Med-Droiden, der ihn untersuchte.

Poe lächelte. Es tat so gut, Finn endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sehen. Er war ernsthaft besorgt gewesen, wahrscheinlich noch etwas mehr, als jeder andere hier. Finn lag ihm _wirklich_ am Herzen. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass er sich endlich eingestanden hatte, wie sehr. Oh dieser Junge hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

Der Med-Droide rauschte an ihm vorbei und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Droide hielt verdutzt an und grüsste ihn dann. „Oh. Mister Dameron, Sir, hallo. Ihr könnt zu ihm, es geht im gut.“

Poe nickte und bedankte sich bei dem Droiden. Dann wandte er sich um und schob sich langsam durch die Tür. Er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wo er seine Hände hintun sollte, was ihm völlig albern vorkam. Schliesslich verschränkte er sie unsicher hinter seinem Rücken. Finn bemerkte ihn und sofort erhellte das breiteste Lachen sein Gesicht.

„Poe!“, rief er. Er richtete sich noch etwas mehr auf.

Poe trat neben das Bett und lächelte ebenfalls. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Das war nicht seltsam, oder? Finn schien sich jedenfalls nichts dabei zu denken, im Gegenteil. Er legte beiläufig seine Hand auf Poes Hand, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Poes Inneres erzitterte jedoch.

„Es ist so schön dich hier zu sehen, Mann“, grinste Finn.

„Es ist schön dich wach und lebendig zu sehen, Finn“, erwiderte Poe und puffte ihn freundschaftlich in den Oberarm. Finn lachte bereits wieder so herzlich, dass ihm das Herz aufging. Er beugte sich vor und breitete die Arme zu einer Umarmung aus. Dazu liess sich Poe nicht zweimal bitten. Er drückte Finn an sich und hoffte, dass dieser nicht spüren konnte, wie schnell sein Herz dabei plötzlich schlug. Finn klopfte ihm ein paarmal mit der flachen Hand auf die Schulter und löste dann die Umarmung wieder. Doch ihre Gesichter blieben seltsam nah beieinander, so als würden sie durch einen unsichtbaren Zauber festgehalten. Poe glaubte zu sehen, wie sich Finn ganz leicht auf die Unterlippe biss. Nun gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Unvermittelt beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Finns Mund. Nur eine Sekunde lang, dann zuckte er wieder zurück, erschrocken ob seines eigenen Mutes. Doch als er Finn wieder anzusehen wagte, war dieser keineswegs erbost oder entsetzt. Er hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, etwas verwirrt, etwas beschämt, aber gleichzeitig auch erfreut. Sein Lächeln wurde langsam breiter. Das genügte Poe. Er schob ihm die Hand in den Nacken und küsste ihn noch einmal, dieses Mal richtig.

 

* * *

Tag 1: Dein OTP küsst sich zum ersten Mal


	2. Küche

„Pass auf, das Wasser!“, rief Poe, doch es war schon zu spät. Der Topf, welchen sie für das Getreide vorbereitet hatten, kochte über. Das heisse Wasser ergoss sich über die Kocheinheit und verdampfte laut zischend. Es war eigentlich Finns Aufgabe gewesen, eine Auge auf das Wasser zu haben während es aufkochte. Aber von all den Küchenarbeiten war er heillos überfordert. Er hatte noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben gekocht, ja noch nicht einmal jemandem beim Kochen zugesehen. Bei der Ersten Ordnung war ihm die Nahrung in Form von fertigen Rationen vorgesetzt worden, denen nicht anzusehen war, was sie eigentlich genau enthielten. Als Poe das gehört hatte war er entsetzt gewesen, und hatte Finn sofort in eine der Kücheneinheiten der Basis geschleppt. Er wollte ihm unbedingt zeigen, wie man mit Essen richtig umging: Man legte sich Zutaten zurecht, man mass sie ab, man schnitt sie klein, man kochte, brat, dünstete oder dämpfte sie. Dabei liess er grosszügig die Tatsache beiseite, dass auch der Widerstand weitestgehend mit fertigen Rationen versorgt wurde. Auch wenn andere – General Organa eingeschlossen – ihn dafür belächelten: er kochte, und das sehr gern.

Nun war also dieses kleine Missgeschick geschehen, und Finn schaute ihn betreten an. Poe wollte sich einen Spass erlauben und blickte Finn streng an, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden platzte das Lachen aus ihm heraus. Finns Verlegenheit wich Verwirrung, doch dann begriff er, dass Poe ihn nur hänselte und stimmte in das Lachen ein. Es war ja auch nichts weiter passiert, es war ja nur Wasser. Sie wischten es grob auf und stellten den Topf mit der übriggebliebenen Flüssigkeit wieder auf die Heizplatte.

„Nun rein mit dem Getreide“, wies Poe Finn an. Dieser tat wie ihm geheissen, und Poe gab schwungvoll noch eine Prise Salz bei. Er kochte wie er auch alles andere im Leben anging: Mit Leidenschaft und ganzem Herzen.

„Wie lange?“, fragte Finn.

„Etwa fünf Minuten“, antwortete Poe, der bereits wieder mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war.

„Und was ist damit?“ Finn zeigte auf die Pfanne mit der Gemüsesauce. Sie blubberte vor sich hin, und in einem ansehnlichen Radius um das Kochgeschirr herum war die Kocheinheit mit rot-orangen Flecken übersät.

Poe trat wieder neben ihn und stupste ihn dabei absichtlich mit der Hüfte an. „Das machen wir später sauber.“

Finn, der sich Ordnung und Disziplin (und klinische Sauberkeit) gewöhnt war runzelte die Stirn. Aber er sagte nichts. Das hier war Poes Ding und er würde nichts davon in Zweifel ziehen. Auch wenn er einen Lappen in Griffnähe hielt und hie und da verstohlen etwas aufwischte.

„Probier mal“, forderte Poe ihn nun auf. Er hielt ihm einen Löffel hin. Darin befand sich ein wenig von der Gemüsesauce und sie dampfte verdächtig. War bestimmt heiss. Finn pustete erst ein paar mal bevor er es schliesslich wagte, von dem Löffel zu nippen.

„Mmh, sehr gut“, beschied er Poe und reckte seinen Daumen in die Höhe.

Poe lachte. „Du hast da noch...“ Anstatt den Satz zu beenden trat er vor ihn und fuhr mit dem Daumen über Finns Mundwinkel. Dann leckte er den Daumen ab. „Sauce“, stellte er schliesslich zufrieden fest und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Finn leckte sich über die Lippen und sah Poe dann herausfordernd an. „Willst du noch mehr Sauce?“ Er schnappte sich den Löffel und schöpfte Gemüsesauce aus der Pfanne. Dann streckte er ihn Poe entgegen. Der winkte lachend ab, doch Finn hielt ihm den Löffel immer näher unter die Nase, bis Poe ausweichen musste. Doch der Löffel mit Sauce folgte ihm weiter, einmal um die Kochinsel herum. Als sie wieder etwa am selben Fleck standen, war allerdings nicht mehr viel von der Sauce im Löffel übrig. Finn lachte, und Poe nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihm den Löffel zu entreissen und in den Mund zu stecken.

„He!“, rief Finn. Das heisst, dass wollte er rufen, aber mit dem Löffel im Mund tönte es eher wie „eeh!“. Er blickte sich um und zufälligerweise lag der Putzlappen gerade in seiner Griffweite – er warf ihn nach Poe. Der fing ihn auf und schickte ihn postwenden wieder in Finns Richtung zurück. Finn wich mit dem Löffel in der Hand aus und sah sich gerade nach weiteren geeigneten Wurfgegenständen um, als eine Folge von Pfiffen ihn innehalten liess. Es war BB-8, der pfiff und blinkte, aber erst als er zur Tür sah erkannte er den Grund. Major Ematt stand dort. Die Arme würdevoll hinter dem Rücken verschränkt wie immer, doch seine Augen hatte er erstaunt aufgerissen.

„Commander Dameron...“, hob er schliesslich an, nachdem er mehrmals leer geschluckt hatte. Poe machte schnell ein paar Schritte auf Ematt zu und versuchte etwas Haltung anzunehmen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, und erst jetzt sah Finn die grosse rote Frucht in Poes Hand. Die war offenbar als Wurfgeschoss bestimmt gewesen. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Commander“, fuhr der Major schliesslich fort, „ich wollte sie nur an die Besprechung erinnern.“ Er räusperte sich und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich zum gehen, drehte sich aber nochmals zu Poe und Finn um. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aber machen Sie hier erst sauber.“

 

* * *

Tag 2: Dein OTP backt/kocht zusammen und macht dabei viel Dreck


	3. Einrichtung

Nachdem Finn aus dem Koma erwacht war, hatte sich bald einmal die folgende Frage gestellt: Wo würde er wohnen? Poe hatte grosszügig angeboten, dass er sein Quartier mit Finn teilen würde, schliesslich wusste er wie knapp der Platz in der Basis war. Es gab nur wenige freie Schlafquartiere. Finn war bei der betreffenden Besprechung anwesend gewesen und hatte leise kichern müssen. Der Quartiermeister und General Organa hatten erst ihn, dann Poe angesehen, mit diesem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck der Poe unversehens in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. Doch die Irritation hatte nur kurz angehalten, denn tatsächlich war der Quartiermeister sehr froh darüber gewesen, für Finn keine Unterkunft finden zu müssen.

So kam es also, dass Finn bei Poe einzog. Als Commander verfügte Poe über ein etwas grösseres Zimmer als die meisten (er hatte sogar eine eigene Nasszelle) und so liessen sich problemlos noch einige weitere Möbel aufstellen. Zwei Logistiker trugen erst ein Feldbett herein, dann einen Tisch und einen Stuhl, und schliesslich eine Kiste. Darin befand sich Bettzeug, ein paar Kleinigkeiten des täglichen Bedarfes, ausserdem einige Kleidungsstücke. Die Sache war schliesslich die: Finn besass nichts, überhaupt nichts. Selbst die Kleider, die er am Leibe getragen hatte, waren weg – sie waren beim Kampf im Wald auf Starkiller zerschnitten und zerfetzt worden. Auch Poes Jacke, worüber er unendlich traurig war. Poe hatte versucht ihn aufzumuntern, und hatte ihm kurzerhand eine andere seiner Jacken geschenkt, aber es war natürlich nicht dasselbe. Poe selber kümmerte der Verlust der alten Lederjacke nicht. Er hing nicht an Dingen. Ausser natürlich an BB-8. Wenn ihm der jemals genommen würde, es würde ihm das Herz zerreissen. Aber natürlich war BB-8 auch viel mehr als ein Ding. Er war ein Droide, ja, aber er war auch sein Freund. Nun, jetzt da Finn hier war vielleicht nicht mehr sein bester Freund. Aber er liebte ihn auf seine ganz eigene Art.

Finn, der in seinem bisherigen Leben kaum je etwas gehabt hatte, was wirklich ihm gehörte, hegte und pflegte jeden noch so kleinen Gegenstand, den man ihm gab, selbst wenn es nur eine Socke war. Er leerte die Kiste, die nun am Fussende seines neuen Bettes stand, und sah sich all die Sachen an, die der Widerstand ihm geschenkt hatte. Sie waren schlicht, aber er freute sich dennoch unbändig darüber, und strich hie und da liebevoll über eines der Kleidungsstücke. Dann schichtete er alles wieder in die Kiste, sorgfältig und in penibler Ordnung. Schliesslich bezog er sein neues Bett.

Poe sass auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auf der Kante seines Bettes und tat so, als wäre er auf den Inhalt des Datapads in seiner Hand konzentriert. In Wirklichkeit spähte er aber ständig zu Finn hinüber. Er konnte kaum anders, denn er liebte es, ihn zu beobachten. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und kontrolliert, und ab und zu zeichneten sich seine durchaus stattlichen Muskeln auf interessante Weise unter seiner Kleidung ab. Dazu hatte er diese entzückende Angewohnheit seine Stirn leicht zu runzeln, wenn er über etwas nachdachte. Poe war das irgendwann aufgefallen und nun konnte er nicht genug davon kriegen.

Als Finn fertig war, kam er zu Poe herüber. „Was machst du?“, fragte er.

Poe blickte auf sein Datapad und legte es dann schnell beiseite, damit Finn nicht bemerken konnte dass es nicht einmal eingeschaltet war. „Oh nichts Besonderes. Ich habe mir nur den neuesten Einsatzbericht angesehen“, erwiderte er.

Finn nickte. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?“ Er blickte etwas hilflos umher. Er war sein ganzes bisheriges Leben lang Soldat gewesen. Ihm war immer gesagt worden, was er zu tun hatte, jeder Tag war eine Aneinanderreihung von Befehlen und Aufträgen gewesen. Obwohl er natürlich unendlich dankbar für seine Freiheit war, legte man alte Gewohnheiten nicht so schnell ab. Freizeitgestaltung war etwas, was er nie gelernt hatte.

Poe stand auf. „Ich glaube dein Teil des Zimmers braucht noch eine persönliche Note. Was gefällt dir?“

„Was gefällt...“ Finn runzelte die Stirn. „Was mir gefällt? Ich weiss nicht...“

„Es muss doch Dinge geben die du besonders magst?“, hakte Poe nach.

„Ich... ich weiss nicht... Es gab nie jemanden der mich das gefragt hat, oder erlaubt hat dass ich mir Gedanken darüber mache...“ Finn sah nun ziemlich verloren aus, beinahe panisch.

Poe klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Kein Problem Finn. Sei nicht traurig. Wir finden schon was!“ Dann küsste er ihn auf die Wange und Finn lächelte. „Komm, lass uns erst mal an die frische Luft gehen“, schlug er schliesslich vor.

***

Sie spazierten schon seit einer Weile über das Gelände der Basis als Finn schliesslich stehen blieb und seinen Blick über den nahen Wald schweifen liess.

„Das“, sagte er. „Das ist es was ich mag. Pflanzen.“

Er hatte bisher nie irgendwo gelebt, wo er irgendetwas Natürliches, Organisches um sich gehabt hätte. Bei der Ersten Ordnung war alles künstlich. Durastahl und Permabeton. Kalt und tot. Alles Lebendige wurde bestenfalls zerstört und ausgemerzt. Als er nun das üppige Grün vor sich betrachtete realisierte er, wie sehr ihm dieser Anblick gefiel.

Poe war neben ihn getreten. „In Ordnung.“

„Ja?“ Finn drehte sich zu ihm.

Poe lächelte ihn an. „Komm.“

Sie gingen zu einem der Lager und holten sich einen grossen Behälter. Poe erklärte, dass es ein Gefäss speziell für Pflanzen war, welches normalerweise in der Küche für die Anzucht frischer Kräuter benutzt wurde. Dann gingen sie um den grossen Hangar herum und nach etwa fünfzig Metern zeigte Poe auf eine Gruppe niedriger buschiger Pflanzen.

„Da! Die wird gehen. Riecht gut, und wenn wir Glück haben wird sie sogar blühen.“

Gemeinsam gruben sie einen der Büsche mit den mitgebrachten Schaufeln aus und setzten ihn in den Topf. Dann gingen sie zurück. Nachdem sie die Schaufeln gereinigt und wieder verstaut hatten brachten sie schliesslich die Pflanze in ihr Quartier.

Poe stellte sie auf das breite Fensterbrett, direkt bei Finns Bett. Er rückte sie noch etwas zurecht, dann stellte er sich zufrieden neben Finn.

„Nun?“, fragte er.

Finn war überwältigt. „Es ist perfekt. Danke Mann.“ Er drückte Poe kurz an sich. In seinem Oberkörper breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus, und dann realisierte er endlich, was dieses neue Gefühl bedeutete: Er war zuhause.

 

* * *

Tag 3: Dein OTP richtet zusammen ihre neue Wohnung/neues Haus ein.


End file.
